Bramblethorn
Bramblethorn is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a torn ear, and a light brown underbelly. Information Affiliations Current: 'ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Bramblekit '''Apprentice: '''Bramblepaw '''Warrior: '''Bramblethorn Family '''Mother: 'Squirrelfliglht 'Father: 'Bramblestar 'Brothers: 'Firepelt , Alderfoot, Juniperkit 'Sister: 'Sparkheart, Dandelionkit 'Foster Sister: 'Furrypelt 'Mate: 'Gingerheart 'Son: 'Squirreltail 'Daughter: 'Icepelt 'Foster Sons: 'Rockfall, Foxfoot 'Foster Daughter: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentor: 'Brackenfur Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest He is seen play-fighting with his brother, Firekit, in front of the nursery when Furrykit arrives, and he and his brother are very intrigued about her background. When his father, Bramblestar, announces badgers on ThunderClan territory, he and Firekit persuade Furrykit to help fight them. Whilest fighting, Bramblekit is left to fight the badgers himself while Furrykit takes care of his injured brother. He becomes an apprentice, taking on the name of Bramblepaw, with Brackenfur as his mentor . He is mentioned when Furrypaw asks to take Firepaw to collect herbs, and again when Furrypaw and Firepaw are swimming in the lake. When Furrypaw and Firepaw get back to camp, Furrypaw tells Firepaw to spend the rest of the day with Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw walks into camp with Firepaw, and Furrypaw starts a snowball fight with them. They are soon interrupted by Bramblestar calling a meeting to make Bramblepaw's older siblings, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw, warriors, with the names Sparkheart and Alderfoot. Bramblepaw is seen battle-training with Furrypaw, Firepaw, Gingerpaw , Berrynose , Brackenfur, Lionblaze , Leafpool , and Cinderheart. While Gingerpaw is trying to fight Cinderheart, Bramblepaw joins in at the end, and later partner-fights against Lionblaze with Firepaw. Lionblaze slam Firepaw and Bramblepaw into the ground, and the two are physically shaken, unable to stand. They rest in the medicine den. After Gingerpaw recovers from her greencough , Bramblepaw is seen asking Furrypaw why she's pushing Gingerpaw so hard. Furrypaw replies that everyone had to be ready, and Bramblepaw asks what they were ready for, and Furrypaw says she couldn't tell. Jayfeather then sends Furrypaw and Bramblepaw to get celandine . While they're walking, Bramblepaw comments that Furrypaw spent a lot of time with Firepaw, and interrogated her, until Furrypaw finally admits that she had feelings for Firepaw. Despite his suspicion, Bramblepaw gasps in surprise. During the battle, he is seen leaving the apprentices' den, and then again after Furrypaw rescues Gingerpaw fromBreezepelt. Forbidden Love ''Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior ''Coming Soon ''Revenge of the Darkness ''Coming soon ''Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows Trivia *He has kittypet blood because his grandfather, Firestar, was born a kittypet. *He was most likely named after his father because of the resemblance. *He has SkyClan blood because his grandfather, Tigerstar, is descended from Gorseclaw. Gallery Bramblethorn.kit.png|Kit version bramblekit.jpg|Apprentice version Bramblethorn.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mate: ' : Gingerheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) '''Daughter: : Icepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Son: ' : Squirreltail: Living, (as of ''A Forgotten Land) 'Foster Daughter: ' : Mistypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Foster Sons: ' : Rockfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Foxfoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) '''Father: : Bramblestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: ' : Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Brothers: ' : Firepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Alderfoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Juniperkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Foster Sister: ' : Furrypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) '''Sisters: : Sparkheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Dandelionkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Foster Sister: ' : Furrypelt: Living, (as of ''A Forgotten Land) '''Grandfathers: : Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence : Firestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: ' : Goldenflower : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sandstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Grandfathers: ' : Pinestar : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Jake : Deceased, Residence Unknown : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail : Deceased, Verifired StarClan member '''Great-Grandmothers: : Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Speckletail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brindleface : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nutmeg : Status Unknown Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Swiftbreeze : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sweetbriar : Deceased, Unknown Residence : Harepounce : Deceased, Unknown Residence : Robinwing : Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' : Flashnose : Deceased, Unknown Residence '''Aunts: : Tawnypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafpool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Half-Aunt: ' : Mothwing: Living, (as of ''A Forgotten Land) 'Half-Uncles: ' : Swiftpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence : Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown '''Great-Aunts: : Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Princess : Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) : Unknown kits: Status Unknown : Frostfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Half-Aunts: ' : Mistlekit: Status Unknown : Ruby : Status Unknown : Ferncloud : Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Uncles: ' : Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unknown kits: Status Unknown : Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Half-Uncles: : Snowkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Socks : Status Unknown : Scourge : Deceased, Unknown Residence : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Longtail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Spottedleaf: Deceased, No Residence : Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' : Daisytoe: Status Unknown 'Nephews: ' : Rockfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Foxfoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Niece: ' : Mistypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Grandnephew: ' : Wolfnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Grandnieces: ' : Stripefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Cousins: ' : Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member : Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Graystripe: Living (As of Rise of the Shadows) : Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Stormfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member : Briarlight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Blossomfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Bumblestripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Lionstar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Jayfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sorrelstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollytuft: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Fernsong: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Applekit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Frostkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Beechtail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Rainspeckle: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Molewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cherryfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Pine That Clings to Rock: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Fernsong: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Hollytuft: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sorrelstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Thornclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cinderpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brackenfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Brightheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cloudtail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Dewnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Ambermoon: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sparrowpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Snowbush: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Whitewing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Dovewing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Ivypool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafbreeze: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Larkspirit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Honeyfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarCLan member : Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistystar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Reedwhisker: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Perchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Primrosepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sunstripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Brightpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cloudheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Leafkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Stripefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Wolfnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Hazelpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Maplepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Tigerheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dawnpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sleekpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Juniperfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Strikeclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sootpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Stonefoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Blackheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Ivystem: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Toadpuddle: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Deerfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Robinfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land)') Spiderleg: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Birchfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foxleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Icecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' : Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Tree Quotes 'Furrykit: '"I'm so sorry! We killed your kit." 'Bramblekit: '"On the bright side the badger threat is gone!" --Furrykit and Bramblekit talking to Brackenfur (Into the Forest, page 27) 'Bramblepaw: '"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with my brother. You're not going to mate with him, are you?" 'Furrypaw: '"No, no, no." 'Bramblepaw: '"Because it's against the Warrior Code." 'Furrypaw: '"I know." 'Bramblepaw: '"I'm not sure why you'd be hanging out with him if you didn't have feelings for him." 'Furrypaw: '"Okay, fine! I have feelings for him. I'm working on it. I'm trying to drift away from him. But I can't! Bramblepaw, don't you see? I love him." 'Bramblepaw: '"B-b-but you ''can't ''love him, Furrypaw! It's against the Warrior Code!" 'Furrypaw: '"Yellowfang broke the Warrior Code and gave birth to Brokenstar!" 'Bramblepaw: '"Who ended up being a blood-thirsty murderer!" 'Furrypaw: '"Leafpool broke the Warrior Code and gave birth to Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf! They were all loyal cats. They were part of a great prophecy!" --Bramblepaw and Furrypaw arguing about Furrypaw's love for Firepaw (Into the Forest, ''pages 121-122) '''Bramblethorn: '"I have two kits!" 'Firepelt: '"I have three! I win, Bramblethorn!" 'Bramblethorn: '"You're mating a medicine cat!" 'Firepelt: '"So what? I still have more kits!" 'Bramblethorn: '"Yeah, but ''I'm ''going to raise them so it doesn't look like your mate broke the medicine cat code!" 'Firepelt: '"Dang it, Furrypelt!" Ceremonies Bramblepaw's Apprentice Ceremony 'Bramblestar: '"Furrykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit, you've reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Bramblekit, from this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Brackenfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Graystripe and Firestar, and have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be mentor of Bramblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Furrypaw! Bramblepaw! Firepaw!" Reference, Into the Forest, ''pages 34-35 Bramblethorn's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Firepaw Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblethorn. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Bramblethorn! Firepelt! Gingerheart!" Reference, Forbidden Love, pages 19-20 Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters